1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention are directed toward an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus, in comparison to other display apparatuses, has a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and fast response speed such that the organic light-emitting display apparatus has drawn a lot of attention as a next generation display apparatus. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display unit of a small-sized product such as a mobile phone or as a display unit of a large-sized product such as a television.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes organic light-emitting devices on a substrate, and a thin film encapsulation layer is formed to cover the organic light-emitting devices. Because the organic light-emitting devices are vulnerable to moisture and oxygen, a thin film encapsulation layer is formed on the organic light-emitting devices to prevent the moisture and oxygen from penetrating into a panel from outside and to protect the organic light-emitting devices from the moisture and oxygen that may penetrate from the outside.
The thin film encapsulation layer may be formed on the light-emitting devices by stacking organic and inorganic films.